


Out Clubbing

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Multi, Oral, Threesome, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Jinx enjoys nightclubs, especially when they have such a relaxed policy towards sex as this one. And when she runs into Terra, she's fine with spending some time with her and her friends, so long as they behave. And then Jinx sees what Starfire's packing underneath her miniskirt. There's only one reasonable response to that.





	Out Clubbing

 

The bass was thumping inside Jinx’s chest. There was a big smile on her face as she looked over the club. So many fun places to be and people to happen to, and so little time. Go dancing and look for some cutie or stud to grind against? Stay at the bar and find someone to buy expensive drinks for her? Go join one of the private rooms and get sexed up real good? Decisions, decisions.

 

Jinx had just settled on finding a cute guy to make out with when she bumped into somebody. She drew back to deliver a retort, and paused when she saw who it was. Terra, one of the newer members of the Teen Titans. Terra was looking at her with the same expression, a mix of shock and worry. What she did next surprised Jinx.

 

Jinx had been expecting a punch, or a witty quip, or a demand to meet Terra outside, away from the crowd. Instead, Terra ran her fingers down Jinx’s body.

 

“Well, hello, Jinx. What a surprise to see you here tonight.”

 

Well, if she didn’t want a fight, Jinx was fine with that. She was in more of a lustful mood than a punchy mood anyways. Jinx ran her gaze up and down Terra. The blonde was showing a lot more skin than usual, and in a lot better way.

 

Just as much of her midriff was bared as usual, but the rest of her shirt was a lot tighter, and there was a lot less of it. She was showing off what cleavage she had, enticingly enough Jinx wouldn’t have said no to the chance to get a nice grope in of those teeny tiny titties.

 

Her shorts ended several inches above the knee, and were tight enough Jinx wondered if they were painted on. She couldn’t recall how good of an ass the hero had, but she was sure she’d get an exact measurement if she could get Terra to turn around.

 

“Hey, you looking for a good time?” Terra asked, a strange note in her voice.

 

“Would I be here if I wasn’t?” Jinx responded. She had too many drinks (half of a small cup) to pick up on Terra’s tone.

 

“Follow me,” Terra said, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

Jinx followed the other teen through the crowds, pushing past half-dressed men and women. Terra stepped in through one of the side doors, into a private room. Jinx got a big grin on her face. So, Terra had already found a hot stud/cute chick, eh? Well, if she wanted to share, Jinx was fine with that.

 

When Jinx saw what was happening in the room, her jaw almost hit the floor. Starfire, the premier superheroine of the city was fucking a black girl Jinx thought was called Bumblebee. She was taking the yellow-clad girl doggy style, and Jinx could see something thick and green slamming in and out of Bumblebee’s pussy.

 

Jinx didn’t even notice the last half of her drink spilling on her foot as Terra climbed onto the circular bed with the duo. She knelt down in front of Bumblebee and cradled her head in her hands. Terra kissed the black girl, long and lovingly. They broke with a moan, and Jinx could see a line of spit connecting them as they drew apart.

 

Jinx swallowed heavily, her sense of ‘what the fuck’ almost, but not quite, outweighing her arousal. When Starfire turned to smile at her, the villainess ‘eep’ed quietly. Starfire usually looked sexy, but now, she was something else.

 

She was naked from the waist down, and Jinx saw that either her bright orange skin didn’t tan, or she like to sunbathe completely naked. Jinx had always admired the alien’s long legs, and they were on full display now. The only part of Starfire that was hidden were her breasts, and they were still bouncing up and down as she railed Bumblebee.

 

While Terra had quickly walked over to join the duo, Jinx was a bit more cautious. She knew she was a badass, but three to one odds were still three to one. She’d be fine here by the door, watching. A kidnapping scenario involving an orgy was pretty unlikely, but you never knew.

 

And Jinx got quite the show. Starfire was fucking Bumblebee hard, making her round, dark breasts swing all over the place as the alien slammed into her again and again. She was moaning, a constant stream of “fuck me”, “please”, “harder”, and so on. Someone needed to teach that girl how to talk dirty, Jinx decided. And she wouldn’t mind being the one to do so. The hero was pretty cute, and Jinx loved bringing out the inner bad boy or girl of some goody two-shoes.

 

She didn’t think she’d get a chance tonight. Starfire and Bumblebee were going at it pretty hard, and if Bumblebee was still up for a round afterwards, she’d probably leave Jinx in the dust.

 

Starfire pulled out of Bumblebee. Ignoring the black girl’s moan of protest, she closed her green eyes. Jinx watched, a smile tugging at her lips, as the orange-skinned girl came all over Bumblebee’s ass and lower back.

 

Starfire came a _lot_. Most of Bumblebee’s sizeable rear was covered with her semen, and Jinx noted that it was white, just like the cum of human’s. It made a lovely contrast with Bumblebee’s black skin. Most of Jinx’s attention was fixed on what was revealed when Starfire pulled out of her fellow heroine.

 

Starfire had quite the dick on her. It was a bright, vivid green, a couple shades darker than her eyes. It also wasn’t shaped anything like a human’s cock, instead being a writhing menace that put even the most extreme example of Madame Rouge’s collection of dildoes to shame. While Jinx liked dicks, and like tentacles, and even liked the idea of Starfire (the reality was a bit too bound up with too many defeats and harried get-aways), on balance, she thought she preferred for tentacle dicks to be fucking Starfire, instead of Starfire using a tentacle dick to fuck other people.

 

Bit since, there wasn’t a convenient import from Japan around to make that happen, Jinx supposed she’d just have to be content with watching a girl get railed doggy-style by another girl. Jinx could think of worse consolation prizes. As Bumblebee moaned, Jinx nodded. Some _much_ worse consolation prizes.

 

Jinx found strands of arousal starting to form inside her as she stared at the debauched (thank you, word of the day calendar) threesome. So, so many heroines wore tight, revealing outfits, that teased the imagination of an entire cities worth of young and not-so-young horndogs. And now Jinx was watching three of the hottest asses in the city have sex with each other right on front of her.

 

Jinx was proud that she hadn’t immediately melted into a puddle of lust, like most of her teammates would have done. Sure, her panties were getting damp, and her nipples were hardening, but she hadn’t actually cum in her pants like Gizmo did the first time he saw a naked breast in real life.

 

“Terra, would you please lick the rear of Bumblebee clean?” Starfire sounded as happily brainless as ever as she sat back on her heels, barely breathing hard.

 

Bumblebee, on the other hand, looked out of it. She was slumped forward, head down and ass up. She didn’t even react when Terra started licking her clean, just moaning and giggling. Jinx had never imagined somebody could be fucked so hard they could be that out of it. Did every person Starfire bed end up like that? If the answer was yes, then Jinx might have to go for a test run. It could be fun to get fucked so hard that she forgot her own name.

 

As Terra licked Bumblebee clean, Starfire turned a hundred-watt smile on Jinx. She waved her hand in a beckoning motion, gesturing to the bed the three girls were all already on. And it was still big enough to hold Jinx as she hopped up to join them.

 

From her new position, Jinx got a good long look at Bumblebee’s pussy. It was still stretched pretty wide, but was steadily closing. Jinx would still have bet on it never again being quite as tight as it had been before tonight. Maybe Beast Boy could help with that. Previous fights had shown that he was anatomically correct in whatever form he took, something that Jinx had once exploited with a two by four.

 

Bumblebee got herself together enough to sit up. She shook her head and winked at Jinx. Then she turned around, getting back up on all fours. Terra scrambled to keep up with her, trying to keep her mouth pressed against Bumblebee’s black and pink pussy. She still got clobbered with an errant thigh, and Jinx almost had a foot planted in her face..

 

Once Bumblebee was in position, she descended on Starfire’s dick. The green cock was, even soft, about the size and color of a small cucumber. It was shiny and slick with Starfire’s cum and Bumblebee’s honey (Jinx made a note to use that line later). And Bumblebee was going at it like a lollipop.

 

While Bumblebee was cleaning Starfire’s cock off, Terra was eating out Bumblebee. Jinx couldn’t make out which juicy, slurping sound was coming from which girl, but they were both being quite loud. Jinx’s hands danced before she forced them still. She desperately wanted to grab the fat ass shaking in front of her, and hear Terra moan into Bumblebee’s pussy. She tried to think of a reason not to, and came up blank. She was just reaching out when Starfire addressed her.

 

“Hello, Jinx! Do you want to join us?” Starfire inched closer to Jinx.

 

Jinx was astounded to see the Tamaranian’s green cock starting to swell again. It had been maybe five minutes, and it looked like she would be ready to go again in another five. From her closer view, she could see that it definitely looked more like a tentacle than a human cock. No bumps or ridges along it, but it was still twitching in a way Jinx had never associated with dicks before.

 

“Um,” Jinx wittily replied, staring the cock in front of her that was briefly revealed before Bumblebee’s lips descended on it again (and also the girl, she supposed). She had taken some good-sized dicks and dildos in her time, but this would be something else. But it wasn’t as if she had ever turned down a challenge before. But first…

 

“You seem pretty chill, babe. Shouldn’t you be talking about love and justice and trying to arrest me?”

 

“Oh no, friend Jinx,” Starfire said, laughing in a crystal clear voice. “Among my people, furzten is a time when all put aside their differences and unite in love and enjoyment.”

 

Jinx had heard of worse holidays. Or festivals or whatever fu-whatsit was. She repositioned herself on the bed, moving her legs apart just a bit more. Enough to draw the eye up her skirt but not enough to show if she was wearing panties or not. She loved being a tease.

 

As Jinx listened to Starfire rapturously describe the details of something she’d never heard about on a planet she’d never been too, she noticed Bumblebee slowly stopping. She finally came up off of Starfire’s cock, and licked her lips. Bumblebee was a careful eater, Jinx supposed. There wasn’t a trace of cum left on her lips.

 

Terra was just finishing up too. She drew back, her pale skin streaked with shiny arousal. Jinx smiled at that. She wondered how wet Terra was right now. Maybe she was some kind of kinky sub, who got off on cleaning up the mess her mistress made in other girls while never getting fucked herself. Jinx thought that was pretty likely. It was a popular belief among villains that each and every hero was a lot kinkier than they were.

 

Jinx switched her attention to the insect-themed superheroine, smiling as the black girl slowly walked around, picking up her clothing. Jinx’s eyebrows rose when Bumblebee flew up to get her jacket off the lamp it had been draped over. Must have been quite the bout of foreplay.

 

Jinx’s smile got hungrier as she saw Bumblebee get dressed. The black girl was still drooling arousal from her slit when she pulled up her panties, and the thin material of them instantly formed some cameltoe. The surprise was replaced by shock when the heroine leaned in for a kiss.

 

Jinx responded on autopilot, lightly biting her partner’s lip before they broke free. It would have been even better if Bumblebee had pale skin, so it would really show up, but the muffled noise she made was still good enough.

 

“You ever want to meet up again, give me a call,” Bumblebee whispered, slipping a card into Jinx’s hand.

 

Jinx automatically put it away, staring at the heroine. What, was Miss Martian going to ask her for a booty call next? Jinx was all for free love (by which she meant she got to have sex when she wanted, how she wanted and with who she wanted), but even she had some limits. Though she had to admit, she had thought those limits wouldn’t have included having sex with two or three of her rivals, or, as seemed increasingly likely, impaling herself on a tentacle-like dick.

 

Bumblebee sultrily smiled at her before leaving the room, jacket swinging around in one hand. Even now, just by looking at her, Jinx could tell she’d just been fucked hard and had loved every second of it. Yeah, Jinx wanted some of that. Maybe she’d be up for some roleplay where the dastardly villain kidnaps the heroine, and does all sorts of fun things to her tied up body.

 

She turned her attention back to Starfire, who was finally winding down after her description of some nauseating food that was served. While Jinx had been distracted, Terra had started giving Starfire a handjob, and she was now fully erect. Jinx bit her lip and smiled, comparing the thickness of that cock to her wrist. She came away satisfied.

 

“So,” she asked, shrugging out of her dress, “how do you want to kick this off? Start with a blowjob and work your way up from there?” The dress went spinning away, and she started on her stockings.

 

“Ah! Not those, please, friend Jinx,” Starfire said in an urgent tone. “I would greatly prefer the leaving of those on you.”

 

…Okay; so Starfire had a thing for Absolute Territory. Hardly the weirdest fetish Jinx had had to accommodate. At least this one didn’t require drinking any special brews and avoiding fish for six hours beforehand.

 

Raising her hands a bit, Jinx grabbed her panties. She looked at the other girls in the room, wiggling her eyebrows before _slowllly_ pulling them down her legs. It would have been even better if she was turned around and bending over, but Jinx thought she still put on a pretty good show.

 

The panties followed her dress, flying off the bed. Jinx spread her legs even farther apart, sliding down two fingers to frame her pussy. She gave Starfire her best ‘come-hither’ look as she licked her lips. Starfire rose a few inches off the bed and floated towards her. Damn, could every girl here but her fly?

 

Jinx smiled as strong, warm hands grabbed her. _Oh yeah, come to mama._ She leaned in for a kiss, wondering what a Tamaranian would taste like.

 

Starfire was an aggressive kisser. Roughly three seconds after their lips made contact, Jinx was on her back, Starfire’s body pinning her down while her hands roamed all over. Jinx squeaked into Starfire’s mouth as a finger slid inside her. It came back covered with arousal.

 

Starfire broke the kiss, and held her finger up. Terra descended on it. Jinx enjoyed the sight of the superheroine licking her friend’s finger clean, getting every drop of villainous arousal. Sure, Jinx suspected she’d be asked to return the favor soon, by eating out Terra after Starfire had cum inside her or something. But, A. that was a problem for later, and B. it sounded pretty hot anyways.

 

 

Starfire pulled Jinx into her lap, her cock trapped between their bodies. Jinx didn’t have the time to look down and properly compare sizes, but it sure felt big, pressed against her lower stomach. Jinx reached around Starfire and grabbed her ass. It was a real nice ass, too. Her fingers sunk into it in a real gratifying way. It probably wouldn’t happen tonight, but Jinx bet Starfire would look _amazing_ being spanked. She wondered what color that orange rear would turn after a long enough spanking.

 

When Jinx felt hands on her own ass, she thought that the situation was about to be reversed. But it was just Terra urging her to raise herself up a bit. Jinx did so, letting Terra’s skilled fingers slide along her inner thighs and up into her pussy.

 

Jinx rocked up and down. She was kissing Starfire and rubbing her dick against her stomach, while both of their breasts rubbed against each other. And all the while, Terra was plundering her pussy and rubbing her clit. It felt _very_ good, but Jinx wanted more. She wanted that fat cock inside her.

 

Jinx raised herself up and reached underneath her, grabbing Starfire’s rod. Terra laughed, and withdrew her fingers, a long line of arousal connecting them to Jinx for an instant. Then Jinx started to sink back down.

 

Both Starfire and Jinx moaned as the Tamaranian’s cock slid into Jinx. It was big enough that Jinx took her time, slowly, carefully lowering herself so she had time to adjust to the large rod pushing her walls apart. She had to stop halfway down, the feelings overwhelming her. It felt so, so good. And there was still a lot more to stuff herself with.

 

By the time Jinx finally sank all the way down, she knew she’d made the right choice coming here tonight. Her pussy was _stuffed_ with cock, filled and feeling so much better than it ever had before. Jinx almost couldn’t handle it, shifting from side to side, the bottom of her thighs brushing against Starfire’s, as she tried to comprehend just how much dick she was taking.

 

Starfire didn’t wait too long for her to get comfortable. Soon, her hands had slipped underneath Jinx’s ass and started raising her up. Jinx went along with it, moaning as Starfire’s dick rubbed against the wet walls of her pussy. And then Starfire stopped moving.

 

Jinx whined, feeling only the head of Starfire’s fat, green dick inside her pussy. It felt nice, kind of, but Jinx had _just_ been feeling something so much more then kind of nice. And she wanted to feel it again.

 

Jinx got her wish when Starfire started lowering her back down. Jinx’s fingers dug into Starfire’s shoulders as she was filled back up, Starfire’s cock splitting her walls apart.

 

Jinx didn’t even realize how fucked silly she looked like already. Her mouth was an ‘O’ of delight, drool was running down her chin, and her eyes were wide and darting from place to place. Her grey cheeks were turning red as blood flowed through them. Not because of embarrassment, of course, but because of amazing it was starting to feel. The first full stroke had barely been completed, and she was already about to cum.

 

Jinx did cum halfway through the second stroke. She moaned, short, sharp sounds as her wet pussy squeezed down around Starfire’s cock. A wave of pleasure rolled through her, making her limbs shake as Starfire held her still. When Jinx recovered enough to think about something besides her own pleasure, she noticed that Starfire had stopped thrusting into her, and was just holding still, her dick half in and half out of Jinx.

 

Jinx opened her mouth to demand that Starfire start fucking her again, but the Tamaranian preempted her. Starfire pulled her down, burying her shaft inside Jinx. Jinx made a strangled squeak as her core was suddenly filled by the thick green cock. Then Starfire lifted her up and then down again.

 

Now that Starfire had been assured that Jinx’s pussy could handle her, she had no reason to go soft and slow anymore. Tightening her grip on Jinx’s rear, she picked up the pace, pulling Jinx up and down her hot, throbbing rod. Jinx felt almost every part of her start bouncing. Legs, arms, tits, head, everything that could jiggle, was.

 

Terra spoke up from her spot on the edge of the bed, where she had been masturbating to the sight of them.

 

“Jinx, you need to eat more sweets. Your ass just isn’t bouncing enough.” Jinx didn’t look back at Terra, but did flip her off. Terra ignored that and kept on talking. “Now, Bumblebee, now there’s a great ass. You just need to breathe on those cheeks and she starts jiggling. And when she actually get’s spanked? Wow, she almost burst my eardrums, she squealed and pleaded so loudly.”

 

Jinx rolled her eyes and tried to focus on getting fucked harder by Starfire. Her body was already a temple to perfection, and she didn’t need to improve it in any way. Her legs, her chest, her face, it was all already as good as it could get, and she didn’t need any insincere advice from a bottle blonde about how to improve herself.

 

Jinx did her best to stop listening to Terra’s continuing commentary, and instead focused on getting the best fucking she could. And she succeeded. Starfire was driving her from one orgasm to the next, filling her pussy up and playing with her breasts and stroking her face and generally making Jinx feel as good as she possible could.

 

Tiring of their current position, Starfire flew up into the air. Landing on the floor next to the bed, she motioned to Terra. The blonde superheroine came over, smirking. She had a pretty good idea of what her friend wanted.

 

Together, the two of them pulled Jinx around. Her wet pussy slid around the anchoring rod of Starfire’s dick as her legs passed in front of Starfire’s face. Starfire was horny enough to keep fucking Jinx throughout, even though it made moving her more difficult.

 

Soon, Jinx ended up the way the two of them wanted her. She was bent in two, her face staring at the floor and legs crossed behind her head. All the while, Starfire was pounding her pussy, pulling her up and down her thick cock.

 

Jinx had heard about this set-up. It was supposed to be called a mating press, and was supposed to guarantee pregnancy if the guy came in the girl while doing it. Jinx thought that was about as likely as breaking your mother’s back by stepping on a crack.

 

After a few thrusts, Jinx decided she didn’t like this position as much. Starfire could use more force fucking her, in the back and forth motions, but her dick didn’t reach as far inside her as it did before. But she also couldn’t get out of the position. Her arms were uselessly dangling towards the floor, and Starfire had a firm grip on her, that she was using to pound in and out of Jinx.

 

And, of course, it still felt really good. Jinx had lost count of how many orgasms she had experienced, beyond _many_. And she was sure she’d get a lot more, since Starfire showed no signs of slowing down.

 

Jinx squeaked in surprise as she was kissed. Terra had knelt down to get on Jinx’s level, and had pressed their lips together. She was cradling Jinx’s head, fingers pressed against Jinx’s cheeks as her tongue pushed against Jinx’s lips. Jinx’s own tongue shot out in retaliation, trying to get into _Terra’s_ mouth.

 

They battled for supremacy, tongue’s pressing against each other and teeth lightly biting. Finally, Terra withdrew, pouting. Jinx smiled, basking in victory. Then Starfire reached particularly deep inside her, and her mouth fell open in shock. Seizing her chance, Terra leaned back in and kissed Jinx again.

 

This time, Jinx was in no shape to fight back. Terra’s tongue slid inside Jinx’s mouth, and the heroine smirked as much as she could. She shot a grateful look at Starfire before she got down to business. Terra plundered Jinx’s mouth, kissing her very deeply. When she drew back, Jinx’s lips were covered with the lipstick Terra had been using.

 

Satisfied with her victory, Terra sat back, and started masturbating. A small part of Jinx’s mind wondered where the blonde’s clothing had disappeared to, before deciding it wasn’t important. What really mattered was the thick shaft plunging into her again and again.

 

“Frenemy Jinx, do you want me to guctaq your punlar?”

 

It took several seconds for Jinx to register that Starfire was talking to her, and several more to realize she didn’t have the slightest clue what the hell the heroine was talking about.

 

“…What?” Jinx’s face was twisted up in confusion, when she would have preferred it to be twisted in orgasm.

 

“She wants to know if you’re okay with getting pregnant,” Terra interpreted.

 

“Yeah, Starfire planted a seed in my belly almost two months ago,” Terra said. She rubbed her still flat stomach.

 

“Uh… congratulations.” Jinx supposed it was good news. The wonders of pregnancy and all that crap, and it meant that there’d be one fewer heroine on the streets in a few months. Now if only MPreg was real and Starfire would knock up the rest of her team as well, then they’d be cooking with _gas_.

 

“Mmm, thank you. And I’m sure she’s done the same to you,” Terra said dreamily.

 

Jinx shifted uncomfortably. Having some weird alien baby wasn’t exactly at the top of her to-do list. Matter of fact, it wasn’t on the to-do list at all, though she supposed she could make an exception if a stud like Superman asked her.

 

On the other hand, that taste of cum had already been so good as it was rubbed against her skin. What would an entire orgasm-full feel like, pumped deep into her sensitive, aching pussy? Jinx was sure she would come at least twice from it.

 

And, although Jinx only rarely admitted it to herself, and never to others, she did have an impregnation fetish. Something about getting held down, and having tons of virile semen pumped into her fertile pussy… Jinx loved the idea, even if her folders of that porn were buried even deeper than her porn of a hot chick dressed up like her getting fucked.

 

As Starfire fucked her, Jinx came to a decision. She’d do it. She’d get bred by Starfire, and finally live out one of her deepest, darkest fantasies.  She took a deep breath, which was instantly driven out of her lungs by Starfire’s fucking. She tried again, with the same results. The third time wasn’t the charm.

 

“Yes! Yes, do it, Starfire,” Jinx gasped out, feeling her pussy somehow get even wetter.

 

Starfire cheered, and, impossibly, picked up her pace. Jinx moaned and gasped and came yet again. Her pussy squeezed down around Starfire. She raised her hands to play with her breasts. Even though her tits had mostly been left alone so far, Jinx’s nipples were still hard and sensitive to the touch. Even as Jinx automatically played with herself, her mind raced over what was about to happen to her.

 

Jinx decided not to leave this to chance. Who know just how well an alien’s semen would impregnate a human? If Jinx wanted this to happen, it would be up to her to make it so, like usual. And Jinx had the perfect way to go about it.

 

Jinx rarely used her powers on herself. It was so much more fun to have them work on others, with an endless parade of pratfalls and short-circuits. But now, she turned her attention inwards as much as she could. It was hard to describe how using her power felt, but the light of her attention ran over her body, seeking out patch that were her ovaries.

 

Jinx drained most of her light into that grey patch, seeing it slowly lighten as the probabilities of it were altered. It didn’t take all that long for her to finish and withdraw herself. Now, her body had become _very_ fertile. Any amount of cum at all would put a bun in her oven, Jinx didn’t think it would even need to be from one of the species that regularly cross-bred with humans.

 

“Okay, I’m-!” Jinx yelped as a quake of pleasure ran through her. “I’m ready. Give it your best shot, Orange.”

 

Jinx heard a muted huff behind her, and Starfire’s pace slowed. She wasn’t thrusting as fast as before, but she was going much deeper, pulling Jinx back all the way with every thrust. Terra lifted Jinx’s chin to smile at her.

 

“That’s her orgasm thrust. Once you’ve had it happen to you a few times, there’s no mistaking it. I could recognize it with my eyes closed.”

 

Jinx nodded, a sudden flicker of doubt coming, now that it was far too late to change anything about it. Just what was about to happen to her? Jinx had let people finish inside her before, if she was sure they were clean. After all, it was even easier for her power to make sure she didn’t get pregnant than to make sure she did.

 

Jinx gasped as she felt Starfire’s cock twitch inside her. She wouldn’t have thought something that big that tightly squeezed could move around inside her. But it just had, and she was sure what that meant.

 

Sure enough, two seconds after it had pulsed inside her wet pussy, Starfire’s dick came. Jinx yelped, feeling a white-hot jet of liquid hitting her. Jinx jolted forward, hopelessly trying to pull herself off of Starfire.

 

Starfire kept on cumming, Jinx’s tight, wet, hot pussy coaxing even more cum out of her than the sight of Bumblebee’s ass. Jinx’s pussy quickly overflowed, cum running out between her lips and Starfire’s dick. Jinx’s dangling hands twitched, grabbing at thin air as she tried to deal with the hot semen flooding her.

 

Jinx’s dazed eyes watched Terra crawling underneath her and positioning herself. The superheroine licked her lips as she turned her face upwards. Any cum that fell from Jinx’s pussy would land on her face or fall in between her parted lips. Jinx couldn’t believe how slutty one of the white hats was acting. It was all due to Starfire and her frankly amazing dick, she was sure.

 

As Starfire held her close against her, Jinx discovered a difference between Tamaranian physiology and human physiology. Namely, the aliens could cum for a lot longer. Starfire pumped cum into Jinx for a solid two minutes, a steady flow of semen flowing into her pussy. Jinx couldn’t believe how much seed Starfire was producing. Even without her own enhancing of herself, Jinx was sure that would have been enough to make her pregnant six times over. Hell, combined with her own alterations, Jinx realized she might be looking at twins or triplets.

 

Jinx shivered at the thought, of her belly growing even larger as a bunch of half-alien kids grew inside of her. Then, unavoidably, she thought of _Alien_. She shook her head, trying to get her mind off of wombbursters.

 

She was helped in that by Terra coming in for a drink from the tap. Jinx squealed as a tongue lashed at her button. She craned her head to look at Terra withdrawing, her lips decorated with lines of cum. She smiled at Jinx before licking them up, her pink tongue making the white traces disappear. Jinx gulped.

 

Starfire slowly set Jinx down, as her cock finally started to slowly soften inside her. It was less that Jinx crawled off Starfire’s dick, and more that she fell off it. In an instant, Terra was on her, rolling her onto her back. Jinx still had enough strength left in her to swat at her, and try to sit up.

 

But Terra was a lot more coordinated than her, and kept her pinned down. She quickly turned to licking at Jinx’s pussy. Jinx huffed, and laid back, letting the blonde lap at her. Pretty soon, Terra stopped, just when tingles of pleasure were starting to shoot through Jinx. She opened her mouth to complain, when Terra kissed her.

 

Jinx got a mouthful of cum, pushed into her by Terra’s tongue. It tasted good. Kind of sugary sweet, but also with a hint of fruit. It had a radically different taste compared to all the other cum Jinx had tasted before. She liked it.

 

This time, Jinx didn’t resist when Terra went back down to her pussy. She just laid back, and let the blonde use her fingers and tongue to collect some more of the white treat, before coming back up. Terra hovered above her head, and slowly let cum run out between her pursed lips and fall onto Jinx.

 

Jinx opened her mouth wide, trying to catch all of it. Roughly half of it landed on her cheeks or her lips, but the rest of the semen went inside Jinx’s mouth. She rolled it around on her tongue, savoring the taste before swallowing it.

 

Terra helped Jinx clean up the cum that had gotten on her face. She slowly, slooooowly licked it up, before turning back to Jinx. She kissed her again, pressing her naked body against Jinx’s sweating form.

 

Feeling nice, for once, Jinx took some of the cum Terra gave and pushed it back to her. Terra made an appreciative hum and took it, before her throat worked as she swallowed it.

 

As she went down for another helping, Jinx ran an appreciative eye over Terra’s back. She hadn’t forgotten that crack earlier, and she would be more than happy to see _Terra_ moaning and squealing as her ass was turned red. Now the trick would be to convince Starfire to go along with it. If it had just been Jinx and Terra, Jinx was sure that a single confident movement would get Terra bent across her lap. But with a third party, she thought it was way too likely that it would fail, and both Starfire and Terra would take turns spanking her.

 

Jinx’s musings on how to convince Starfire to let one of the members of her rogue gallery spank her teammate were interrupted by Terra coming back up with another load. Jinx put her thoughts of revenge on hold to sample some more of Starfire’s tasty cum.

 

Finally, Terra got as much cum out of Jinx as she could. Jinx lay back, ready to relax for a bit. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she opened them again. Terra had hissed something at Starfire and rolled off the bed. Curious (and a little concerned) about what they were up to, Jinx propped herself up to look at them.

 

Jinx swallowed. Terra was sliding the harness of a strap-on up over her hips, and Starfire was slowly stroking her erect cock. They were both looking at her with a hunger in their eyes.

 

‘Uh- hey!”

 

Jinx was scooped up by Starfire and turned around, so her back was pressed against Starfire’s front. She looked down and gulped. She could see Starfire’s thick green cock poking out from in between her legs. A pair of tanned hands intruded on her view. Jinx looked up to see a smiling Terra. Then she looked back down.

 

Terra’s strap-on was a _lot_ smaller than Starfire’s baseball bat of a dick, but Jinx would still feel it if (when) it slid into her. Unlike Robin! Jinx considered sharing her quip with Robin’s girlfriend and teammate, but decided to wait until they weren’t holding onto her.

 

“You’re going to stick it in my ass, right? Not try to cram both those in my pussy?” Jinx hated how unsure she sounded, but it was a question that needed answering. The thought of both of those inside her slit would have sent up a warning flag for even the most dedicated size queen.

 

“Nah, we’re going to give you the Costal City special,” Terra chuckled. “Starfire’s dick up your ass, and a toy in your cunt. You’re probably the last hot superhuman girl in the city Star hasn’t done this with.”

 

Jinx nodded, focusing more on the first part of that then the second. Getting double penetrated sounded a lot better. Hell, she’d enjoyed doing it before, and that was with two flesh and blood dicks (and a third one to go into her mouth). She was sure that she could handle these two.

 

Nodding, Jinx lifted herself up as much as she could. Terra stepped forward and slid her fake cock in alongside Starfire’s, sliding between Jinx’s thighs. Jinx could feel her honey start to trickle down onto them, making both of the rods glisten as her honey flowed over them.

 

Terra leaned in for a kiss. Jinx could still taste Starfire’s cum on her lips, though it was a very faint flavor. Mostly, she just tasted Terra. She kissed back, tongues dueling. She didn’t bite down on Terra’s lip, not in the mood for the rough fucking that would surely result. Jinx figured she would be pushed to her limits as is, and she wouldn’t need to make Terra mad.

 

Terra drew back, and grabbed her plastic cock. She smirked and looked Jinx right in the eyes. Jinx gulped, and nudged her legs apart. Starfire had withdrawn her own dick, and Terra guided herself in. Jinx moaned as her pussy was filled. Luckily, Starfire hadn’t even come close to ruining her for other woman, and Terra still felt good inside her.

 

Terra did a few exploratory thrusts to make sure she fit, and then nodded at Starfire. Jinx heard a squeal of delight, before feeling something cool and slippery prod at her rear entrance. When had Starfire gotten lube? Oh well, it didn’t matter.

 

Starfire’s fingers slipped into Jinx’s ass. Jinx was glad she kept herself clean back there. After all, you never knew when a chance for anal would come up unexpectedly. (Never. It had never come up without Jinx having more than enough time to prepare).

 

Jinx shivered, feeling the hard, unyielding dildo in her pussy and the slippery fingers moving around inside her rear. Soon, Jinx was feeling all loosed up back there, and was _also_ feeling something a lot harder and thicker than Starfire’s fingers pressing against her rear entrance.

 

Starfire lifted her up, almost off Terra’s cock. Then she lowered Jinx back down again, her ass sliding around Starfire’s fat, green dick. Jinx moaned as she was filled up. Starfire had a tight grasp on her ass as she slid further and further in.

 

 Somehow, Starfire’s cock felt less unbelievably huge in her ass than in her pussy. Jinx wondered why. Because she also had Terra’s strap-on distracting her? Because she was an anal slut who could take anything back there? She wasn’t sure. But she wouldn’t mind running some more experiments to find out.

 

Jinx hadn’t gotten double-stuffed often, but she had enjoyed it all three times previously. And now was no exception. If someone had asked her earlier, she would have said she would want Starfire’s intimidatingly large dick in her pussy, which, after all, was a lot more accustomed to dicks and fingers and toys and everything, and would have taken Terra’s much more modest strap-on in her ass. But that was before both of them had hilted inside her.

 

Now, Jinx was clutching at Terra and moaning, staining her shoulder with drool as she bounced up and down on the shafts filling her. She felt so, so good. Her greedy body was clamping down on the rods inside her, squeezing down and trying to keep as much of them inside her for as long as possible.

 

Right next to Jinx’s head, Terra and Starfire were passionately kissing each other. If she had the coordination, she could have joined in, but Jinx was far too out of it to manage something like that. The best she could do was moan and score Terra’s back with her fingernails the two of them pounded into her.

 

All three of them were pressed so close to each other that their breasts were pressed against each other, and there was none of the bouncing Jinx enjoyed so much. Instead, she just had to content herself with a thick cock tearing up her ass and a slightly smaller dildo filling her pussy, with a small prong rubbing her clit.

 

After the first three orgasms, Jinx no longer had a reason to complain about the loss.

 

After the next six, she no longer had a reason to comment on almost anything. Jinx had never imagined she could cum so much, so hard and so often. It felt like every bone in her body had been pounded out of her, and Starfire and Terra were still going at it.

 

Arousal wasn’t just flowing down Jinx’s legs, it was gushing. Where the three of them met was a wet, shiny mess as Starfire and Terra kept on fucking Jinx.

 

Her nipples were as hard as diamonds, and whenever they happened to brush against Terra’s, they both gasped. Jinx could feel Starfire’s breasts pressing against her back, and her nipples were rock-hard too. Jinx wouldn’t mind getting the chance to suck on them. Or Terra’s, especially once she started producing milk. Jinx would bet that a big-boobed slut like her would just keep on leaking once the first few drops came out.

 

But right now, most of Jinx’s mind- correction, what small part of Jinx’s mind was still thinking logically- was busy wondering how long it would take for Starfire to cum inside her again, and just how stuffed with cum her asshole would be afterwards. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to sit down or keep her legs closed for a week, and she wanted a nice, sticky treat to help make up for it (not that she was going to eat cum that had just come out of her ass. That was disgusting. No, Jinx would be quite happy with just letting it sit inside her, warming her up from the inside out.)

 

Ironically, Terra dropped out first. Even though she didn’t have a dick to explode inside Jinx, her body just couldn’t keep up the pace. Over the course of ten minutes, she slowed her thrusting, and gradually slid out of Jinx. The villain whined at the loss of sensation in her oh so sensitive pussy, and even Starfire’s thrusting in her ass couldn’t make up for it.

 

Starfire reaching around to rub her clit, though, did. Jinx squealed at the sudden touch against her nub. Then she pressed against it, grinding her hips to get more of that wonderful stimulation. Jinx let herself get jolted around so her head was craned backwards, looking at Starfire. They awkwardly kissed, missing each other on the first attempt. The second time they managed it, lips pressing against each other.

 

Starfire hissed as Jinx bit down on her tongue. She pulled back and scowled at the unrepentant villainess. Jinx’s cocky smirk quickly disappeared as Starfire retaliated. She squealed as Starfire spanked her, inhumanly strong hand cracking off her ass.

 

“Furzten is not a time of pain. Except when requested through the ancient rite of borw’zey. Are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to inflict parkq’tob on you?”

 

That depended on what park whatever was. Jinx wouldn’t say no to a spanking session, giving or receiving. But there was a hell of a difference between a touch of pain play, and getting blasted across the room. And she didn’t know which was likely to happen if she kept on having her own unique brand of fun.

 

Grudgingly, Jinx decided to play it safe. She muttered something that could have been sorry, or could have just been a meaningless collection of syllables. Either way, it mollified Starfire enough to start fucking her again. And Jinx started moaning again, feeling her ass getting stretched so, so nicely by her lover.

 

Starfire’s second orgasm was just as impressive as her first. Jinx was actually afraid of what it would look like if she got pent up, if she could cum this much three times in a row. It would be a modern, filthy version of Noah’s Flood.

 

Even this amount was almost more than Jinx’s ass could handle. She clutched her stomach, and thought she could feel it bulging under the relentless stream of cum Starfire was pumping into her. She’d never taken so much cum back there, and Jinx was amazed her body could handle it.

 

Jinx had almost fallen forward, and was clawing at the bed sheets as she tried to deal with the cum that was flooding her. She was feeling more and more bloated, like she was about to pop. She looked down, past her jiggling breasts, wondering how much more hot cum was going to fill her, and dreading the answer.

 

Thankfully, Starfire stopped cumming before Jinx started tasting it. She had still pumped enough semen into Jinx to make the grey-skinned girl wonder how she hadn’t blown up like a bowling ball. As Starfire pulled out of her, Jinx moaned, hands flying back to her rear. Cum followed Starfire’s dick, running down Jinx’s skin as the alien’s slowly shrinking cock left her.

 

Jinx fell forward, her cheek pressed against the sheets. God, she couldn’t move and could barely think. She’d never been fucked so hard before. Her ass, pointed up, was leaking cum, and she could feel it running down her legs and dripping from her pussy. Jinx didn’t resist, or even move, as Terra grabbed her head.

 

The earthmover pulled her up for a kiss, peppering Jinx’s slack face with kisses. It took a while, but Jinx finally started responding, kissing back. Too late, though. Jinx had gotten no more than three swift pecks before Terra withdrew.

 

Terra directed a hungry smile first at Jinx and then at Starfire. She pushed Jinx to one side before crawling next to her. She started waving her hips, knocking against Jinx as she tempted Starfire with her ass. Normally, Jinx was quite greedy, and would have tried to keep Starfire’s dick to herself. Now, though? Terra was welcome to it. Jinx needed some time to relax and get some strength back. After she no longer felt like she would lose a fistfight with a toddler, then she could see about Round 3.

 

Jinx laboriously flopped onto her back. Starfire’s dick was already twitching, and she was sure Terra would be squealing like a stuck pig soon. Where did she get all that stamina? Jinx was feeling pretty tired. The last, god, had it only been hour since she entered the club? The last hour had really taken it out of her. Maybe a quick nap, if she could get to sleep with Terra’s moaning and groaning. Then Jinx could see about another go.

 

As Jinx’s eyelids flickered close, a thought passed through her head. If she could get a guarantee that every night would have dickings this hard, maybe she should switch sides. Something to consider.

 

Jinx fell asleep as Starfire began filling Terra’s pussy. She’d be waking up in ten minutes to some surprise sex as Starfire started to alternate between the two members of her harem currently in the room.

* * *


End file.
